1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter devices and, more particularly, to a universal tanning bed filtration device adapted for mounting to upper and lower tanning units of conventional tanning beds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The perfect, golden tan is a pursuit of many. While many people obtain their tan from sunbathing outside, most of us are not blessed with such a climate that affords this luxury. As such, many of us turn to tanning beds. As with any mechanical device, especially one that draws room air in to help cool its components, a tanning bed is prone to becoming dirty and dusty inside. This dirt and dust not only degrades components, but can also reduce the amount of light emitted from the bed. This is especially a problem in beds that are used almost continually such as those in tanning centers or spas. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which dusty and dirty air can be kept from accumulating on internal surfaces and components of tanning beds.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,600, disclosing a tanning pod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,935, disclosing a pet air bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,120, disclosing a bed ventilator system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,551, disclosing an air-flow containment and distribution assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,227, disclosing an under-bed humidifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,381, disclosing a bed having a warming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,901, disclosing a tanning bed.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,568, disclosing a tanning bed.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method specifically adapted for filtration of air through an otherwise conventional tanning bed.